


Serenity

by Cinnabun_bby



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Jealous Connor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabun_bby/pseuds/Cinnabun_bby
Summary: Evan and Jeremy have one thing similar. They don't feel welcomed. Evan doesn't like father figures and Jeremy doesn't like mother figures. Too bad their parents are getting married





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A BMC x DEH Au!

"I mean like having a step brother is going to be a huge responsibility Evan," Evan took a sip of his slushie "W-what do you mean?" Jared fixed his glasses 

"I mean your mom said he is younger than you right?" Evan nodded,not sure where the conversation was going "And you with your anxiety and tree falling abilities, you need to be a example or they're never getting anywhere in their life" Jared took a sip of his slushie while Evan's mind was racing 

W-what if I give them bad at advice and they-they-

"Yo Evan it's that kid you pretended to be friends with!" Evan looked to where Jared was pointing, "Oh um Connor yeah- he's probably um mad at me for um and he told Zoe and she probably hates me too and-and- I never w-wanted it to be like that..." Jared looked over at Evan and notice tears starting to fall 

"Hey Evan... Don't cry...there's still a chance that she likes you.." Evan sniffled and looked up at Jared "Really?" Jared smiled and nodded "I bet there's someone else out there who cares about you" Evan smiled at that "Thanks Jared"

\----  
"MICHAEL!" Jeremy screamed "What?! You're the one who died!" Jeremy paused the game "But you're the one who instead of killing the zombie you went in search for a weapon! Your axe was good enough to get past them!" Micheal laughed "It's still your fault" Jeremy huffed and unpaused the game only to be paused again by Micheal.

"when are you meeting your new step bro?" Jeremy but his lip "never, I don't want to" Micheal blinked and cleaned his glasses "Why not?" He scooted closer to Jeremy "Well my dad said he's older than me and what if I make a terrible impressions and he picks on me everyday of my life?"

Micheal patted Jeremy on the back "You know your dad would say something about it right? He wouldn't let you suffer that torcher" Jeremy nodded, still at convinced. "Thanks Michael" Then he felt his phone vibrate "Oh shit- I gotta go Micheal- can you give me a ride?"  
\-- --  
"Oh no.. I gotta go home Jared.." Jared stood up and helped the blonde one get on his feet "Want me to walk you?" Evan smiled as a blush creeped up on his face "Y-yeah.." and Evan held Jared's hand, making the taller man blush.

"Should I stay while your step brother comes? Evan shook his head "I-i want to do this on my own.." Jared nodded and let go of Evans hand "Alright, call me when you can Tree Boy, I love ya!" And Jared headed his way home, leaving the blonde alone staring at a car that was approaching his driveway


	2. Murphy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Zoe get along

!verbal abuse, mentions of self harm and attempted suicide!

Connor ran in chasing Zoe screaming, "COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Connor screamed. Zoe ran in into her room and locked in siding against it crying, she really hated when Connor got like this, he wouldn't usual do this to her.

Connor started to bang on the door "COME OUT YOU SCARY CAT" Connor taunted

When Connor was banging on the door There was a small voice that sounded like his.

"stop it you are scaring her"

 

The voice said, Connor didn't listen he kept banging on the door "IM GOING TO KILL YOU " Connor screamed. Zoe covered her mouth trying to hide her crying. Soon the banging stopped and she heard Connor stomp off and the door slammed. 

Zoe slowly opened the door and saw he was gone, she let a shakey breath. She was scared to death but she knew he was going to do something, she slowly went after him. She did love him and wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Connor was running and the voice was just getting louder, he was so confused and didn't know what to think. It was inside his head, he couldn't stop hearing it.

"what did you do, you scared her to death"

" go back to her and say sorry"

" please Connor it's the right thing"

" Connor I know what you are thinking"

"trust me it's not the right thing".

 

Connor wasn't listing he got to the park and pulled his pill out. He had to do this he was a monster, he looked at all the pills in his hand and then another voice came in. 

do it! what you scared?! it's not like anyone would notice

He looked at the pills and then heard a voice but it wasn't in his head..it was Zoe, Connor quickly put the pills in his mouth but couldn't couldn't swallow in time by the time she got there.

"Connor what are you doing?!" she screamed running up to him.

"suicide is a private thing" Connor said with a mouth full of pills. Zoe shook her head and made him spit them out throwing them and stepping on them.." Why would.. you.." She stopped and thought

Connor is a asshole, he smokes pot, cuts himself... and Mom and Dad don't help him

"I'm..so..sorry.." She said quietly before hugged him. Connor hugged back bursting into tears


End file.
